


Christmas Market

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: There's something special about Muggle Christmas markets, Al thought.





	Christmas Market

Al had been to quite a few Christmas fairs in the wizarding world in the past few years, but he always preferred the Muggle Christmas markets. Muggles were able to create a magical Christmas without real magic, and he thought it was amazing.

Scorpius threw an arm around him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Can we check those chocolate dipped apples? They look so delicious.”

Al grabbed his hand and grinned, pulling Scorpius towards the booth. “They’re my favourite.”

Half an hour and many chocolate dipped fruit later the pair headed towards the small ice-skating rink at the other side of the market, to finish their evening in a Muggle manner – or at least that’s how Al imagined it.

Scorpius was a bit clumsy at first but quickly got the hang of it. Still, he didn’t let go of Al’s hand. Al didn’t mind it.

“Dad would probably like this,” said Scorpius while Al was pulling him towards the middle.

Al glanced back and giggled. “No offense, but I’d like to see your dad ice-skating.”

“Me too.” Scorpius chuckled. “You come here every year?”

“We used to.” Al slowed down to get next to Scorpius. “Dad likes it, but I don’t think the rest of our family does.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Scorpius gestured at the market. “Look around, it’s fascinating.”

“I know.”

“I’m glad you brought me here.” Scorpius stopped and pulled Al closer, placing his hands on his cheeks and giving him a soft kiss.

Al grinned. “What was that for?”

Scorpius shrugged. “Oh, you know, gratitude?”

“And you haven’t seen the giant snow globe yet.”

Scorpius’ eyes lit up in excitement. “There’s a giant snow globe?”

“I’ll show you, let’s go.” Al took his hand once again and skated towards the exit, eager to show his favourite place in this winter wonderland. He was so relieved to see how much Scorpius enjoyed it. He hoped they had many Christmas fairs ahead.


End file.
